


A Very Lonely Durian

by 1redblackflannel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1redblackflannel/pseuds/1redblackflannel
Summary: “But ya know Tsukki?”“What, Kuroo-san?”“I think you’re a lot like that big spiky fruit… uhhh what’s it called again.” He hears Kuroo pause for a moment.A brief silence falls across the call.Then a gasp on Kuroo’s end. An inhale.“DURIAN!” The older man yells into the mic.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	A Very Lonely Durian

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all!!
> 
> im 1redblackflannel..... that’s pretty much it...
> 
> this is my first smut fic, i hope it’s alright. 
> 
> it’s inspired Ch.7 of Codango’s ‘He always starts something’ (I highly recommend you read that. It’s pretty great) and my own (very interesting) imagination.
> 
> kudos, hits, and comments are very appreciated :)
> 
> please leave any criticism/prompts/ whatever else in the comments as well.
> 
> thanks

It was almost 10 o’clock at night when Tsukishima jammed his keys into the apartment door. 

_Finally home._ He let out a sigh for no particular reason. A habit that he just seemed to develop over the course of the week.

After fiddling with the lock for a second, the door swung open. The yellowish light of the hallway flooded into the room, illuminating the very dark and silent apartment. 

No loud, “Welcome home” greeting for him. Just the whir of the air conditioner and other kitchen appliances. 

The corners of his mouth pull into a frown, as he finds himself mildly disappointed. He silently chides himself as he steps into the dark room, _What did you expect, Kei?_

Using the light from the hallway to find the switch, Tsukishima flicks the light on and squints his eyes closed for a moment. Behind closed eyelids, he can see the lights flicker from dim to bright. Letting out a long sigh, he gradually opens his eyes before moving to close and lock the door behind him. 

It had become part of his nightly routine ever since Kuroo had gone to Tokyo for work, leaving him in Sendai all alone. 

Just a week ago, Tsukishima had come home from work greeted with a quick peck from his obnoxious and enthusiastic boyfriend. A quick peck which usually led to something a lot more heated and intense. Most often sex, to put it bluntly. And damn. Kuroo was great at sex. He could make the blond feel so good in so many ways….

Tsukishima Kei refused to acknowledge that he was getting lonely (and horny). Despised the idea. Totally rejected his loneliness. Cause ew, feelings. But, fuck. He’d be lying if he didn’t miss that complete asshat of a boyfriend at the moment. With his stupid hair and stupid grin and dorky humour and …the great sex...

Tsukishima refused to accept the fact that he missed Kuroo. 

He couldn’t let himself miss Kuroo. It was something completely illogical to waste his energy on.

Yes. 

Complete and utter foolishness. 

He groaned and quickly slapped his cheeks to snap out of his thoughts. _Cmon Kei, refocus. Stop. Fricking. Thinking._ That’s what the rational part of his brain was saying. Tsukishima didn’t like the rational part of his brain much.

Letting out another long sigh, he continued to complete the rest of his nightly routine. _More like a ritual at this point_ , he thinks. 

Throw the keys on the hook, put the coat on the rack, change into slippers, throw the bag on the floor, then trudge to the couch. 

The only mundane tasks that seem to keep him mentally sane after coming home to a quiet apartment. 

Not that Tsukishima was mentally unstable or anything… maybe without Kuroo he was. No one could tell but probably Yamaguchi. Not a theory he wanted to test at the moment. 

Tsukishima threw his phone on the couch and flopped into a sitting position, slowly pulling his knees towards his chest. He took a second to rub at his temples in an attempt to soothe his mind. 

_I’m going crazy aren’t I?_ Another long sigh. _Maybe I do miss Kuroo…_

The buzzing of the air conditioner and kitchen appliances seemed louder now. _I definitely miss Kuroo…_

With that thought, Tsukishima’s phone blazed to life. The onslaught of text messages caused the phone to vibrate insistently against the couch. He paused for a moment. _There was no way in hell that those texts could be from-_

Slowly lifting the phone after it went silent, he glanced at the screen. 

**8 new messages from Kuroo Tetsurou**

_No fucking way_ , he thought to himself.

Taukishima believed that he had unlocked the phone very slowly, without allowing his inner excitement to spill out. Even if he was all alone in an apartment, by himself, there was no way he would ever break through his own ‘icy’ demeanour for a couple text messages. 

Right? 

Wrong. 

He failed miserably. He had unlocked the phone with a speed he never knew his thumbs possessed. Heart quaking with extra adrenaline, thudding around in his rib cage. 

He put the phone down for a moment to breathe. Shifting his position on the couch to lying down with his head on the arm rest. Readjusting his glasses, Tsukishima held up the phone again.

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** _heyyyyyy_  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** _tsukki <3 _  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** _my shift just ended. my boss is an ass._  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** _u there???_  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** _i know that ur probably home by now. don’t try to hide from me and my texts ;)_  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** _cmon babe :(_  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** _how was ur day?_  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** _i miss you :(((_

Tsukishima felt like his heart had stopped temporarily. Between his late hours and Kuroo’s busy schedule, they barely had time to talk at all during the week.

As much as he missed his boyfriend, he would never be the first to say it out loud or text it…. hopefully.

He took a moment to breathe (again) and reply.

**You:** _day went well._  
**You:** _miss you too._

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** _tsukkiiiiiii_  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** _welcome home!!!!!_  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** _you do care about me!_

“Well of course I care about you, you doof,” Tsukishima mutters under his breath. He can feel a faint blush on his cheeks. His phone vibrates again.

****

****

**Kuroo Tetsurou:** _do u wanna call???_  
**Kuroo Tetsurou:** _now???_

He lets out another sigh. _Of course I want to call you._

Tsukishima would rather die than say that out loud. He types up a response and sends it. 

**You:** _sure._

Almost immediately the phone comes alive. Buzzing again to signal a call coming through. He stares at Kuroo’s caller ID for a bit before answering and pressing the phone to his ear. 

“TSUKKIIII!!” Kuroo practically shrieks. 

Tsukishima felt warm suddenly. Like very warm. Totally not blushing because his boyfriend had just said his name. Totally not love or anything…. 

Yes. 

That was the only logical answer. 

It was just the bleeding of his ears. That’s exactly what it was. Blood trickling down the side of his face. Anything but… feelings. 

“Hello, Kuroo-san. How are you?” 

_That’s good Kei. Keep it neutral._ Tsukishima really hoped he sounded neutral. What was he, a lovesick adult? Certainly NOT. 

“I’m good Tsukki! Just got done with a wholeeee lot of overtime hours ya know? I’ve been working since 5! Boss was a real ass today! He-“ 

Tsukishima let out hums of sympathy as Kuroo continued to talk about his day. _You just miss his voice don’t you Kei._

He desperately wants his mind to shut up. Kuroo breaks him out of his stupor. 

“But ya know what Tsukki?”

“What, Kuroo-san?” 

“I think you’re a lot like that big spiky fruit… uhhh what’s it called again.” He hears Kuroo pause for a moment. 

A brief silence falls across the call. 

Then a gasp on Kuroo’s end. An inhale. 

“DURIAN!” The older man yells into the mic. 

Tsukishima flinches and moves the phone slightly farther from his ear. When Kuroo gets excited, things admittedly get louder (*wink wink*). And Tsukishima would definitely like to keep his hearing intact. 

But durian? 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Like durian! Exactly like durian. You know that fruit right?” 

Tsukishima can almost hear Kuroo flicking his wrist around in a nonchalant motion, trying to hold his ideas together. Kuroo often did that as he talked. Not that Tsukishima cares about it…. He totally didn’t care at all. Totally not… 

“Hear me out Tsukki. So. Durian. You smell that shit and the first thing you think is…” Kuroo draws out the s in anticipation of an answer. 

“How much I want to eat it? I quite like durian Kuroo-san.” 

“Nononono! Come onnn Tsukki! Sewage! You can stare at a durian and all you smell is SEWAGE. Like…. ew, smells like shit. Right?” 

“I don't see where you’re going with this Kuroo-san.” 

“ Butttt, when you eat it, it’s like yum! Fruit! It’s good! Just like you!”

“Kuroo-san? I-“ Tsukishima lets out another sigh as Kuroo interrupts him.

“Wait! No, don't go! Lemme explain!! Please Tsukki! No” 

“Carry on then.”

“Wayyy back before I invited you to the third gym, everyone was under the impression that you were just a salty teenager. Of course I thought you were a hot piece of ass… Sorry! But it was like your smelly defence mechanism. Now that we’re dating and stuff, you’re showing a different side of yourself! Fruity ya know?” Tsukishima could sense Kuroo’s enthusiasm through the phone.

Tsukishima shifted his position on the couch so that he was on his side. “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot.” 

Tsukishima felt warm again. He acknowledged it this time. The blush spread all the way up to his ears.

“I’m hanging up.”

“Wah, c’mon Tsuki. You won’t leave meeee, your boyfriend.”

“I will. Just watch me.”

“Tsukiiiiiiii. It’s just that- gah- miss you so much, ya know?” Kuroo let out an exasperated sigh. “Fuck…. What are words? This hotel room is kinda lonely without you...”

_Was that?_

_Ohhhh._

Tsukishima felt a new wave of heat flush his body. Did his boyfriend, Kuroo- fucking- Tetsurou, just initiate phone sex? 

“Ah.” 

His mind was screaming at him now. _What kind of lame ass response is ‘Ah’?! Seriously Kei?_

“The other side of the bed is cold without you…” Kuroo offered hopefully. Tsukishima could hear the other man patting the empty sheets beside him.

There was a brief moment of silence before Kuroo continued, his voice had dropped an octave. “You’re blushing right now aren’t you Tsukki?”

Tsukishima felt hot. He was definitely blushing. Without a doubt. Too much blood rushing to his face. From either embarrassment or…. 

No. 

Definitely embarrassment.

“I’m not blushing at all Kuroo-san”

“Don’t lie Tsukki… I bet your face is flushed red. You know I love when you do that.”

“Shut up Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima muttered.

Kuroo laughed in response. “Where in the apartment are you now, babe?”

“Living room couch.”

“Sure you don’t wanna relocate to somewhere a little more comfortable?”

Tsukishima huffed in response. Hauling his body off the couch and marching to the bedroom. Putting the phone on speaker, he flopped on the bed and placed his head on a pillow.

“Awe, you moved to the bed didn’t you Tsukki?”

“Fuck off Kuroo-san.”

“Alright alright babe, whatever you say…” There was rustling from Kuroo’s end of the call. “Ya know Tsukki? If you were beside me right now, I’d have my hand run up and down your side…”

“Just my side?”

“Fuck… my hand would travel up to your ribs then back down along your waist and then to your thigh. You like when I do that don’t you Tsukki?”

Tsukishima licked his lips. He did enjoy it when Kuroo did that. He closed his eyes and allowed his hand to slowly roam along the path the other man described. 

“What else would you do Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima whispered.

He heard Kuroo let out a breath. “Well… then I’d slip one of my hands up your shirt… and the other down into your pants... you’d let me right?”

Tsukishima was nodding vigorously, even though he knew Kuroo couldn’t even see him. He mimicked the movements of the other man. Sliding one hand up into his shirt to caress his nipple and the other down his pants to palm at his half hard dick. He bit his lip and let out a little groan.

His voice sounded small and shaky when he tried to respond, “Y-yes I would...”

“Damn. Tsukki? You’re touching yourself aren’t you? I haven’t even said what I’d do next…”

Tsukishima pressed harder against his dick, trying to give himself some more friction. He removed his hand from his shirt and shifted his position on the bed. In a moment he was on his back, legs were spread out in front of him, phone against the headboard. 

“W-what else would you do? _Ahh_ … k-Kuroo-san?”

“I’d take off all your clothes. I’d take off everything. _Shit,_ you’d look so good Tsukki…you’d strip for me Tsukki? _Hah_... ” Bedsprings creaked as Kuroo shifted. “Your legs are the main attraction ya know? They just go on forever. It just makes me want to mark every inch.”

Tsukishima made the mistake of conjuring up a mental image of Kuroo above him. His calculating eyes observing every move the blond from behind that stupid mound of hair. 

A mound of hair that he would have knitted his hands in and pulled. 

Somehow, it only made Tsukishima more aroused. 

He stripped of his clothes and tossed them around the room. 

He’d find them the next day. His mind was preoccupied with the idea of getting off and not cleaning. 

“Did ya strip Tsukki?” 

“What do you think Kuroo-san.” 

Kuroo let out a little groan before continuing his previous thoughts. “What was I saying before? Oh yea, your legs… Beautiful. And your skin… Equally beautiful. If I were with you, I’d kiss you everywhere you know-“ 

Tsukishima did know. He imagined kissing Kuroo. What a mess it would be. But a good mess, of lust driven tongues and shared saliva. That didn’t sound hot. But it was. He moved his hand back to his dick, stroking a little faster, allowing his head to tilt back. 

“- your neck… chest… stomach… right until my face would be beside your dick. Then you know what I’d do Tsukki?” 

“W-what would you do Kuroo-san” 

“I’d suck that dick. Place my mouth on the tip, just how you like it. And then slide my mouth along your shaft right before I just _swallow_ the whole thing-“ 

Tsukishima let out a muffled whine, allowing his hand to work. He was practically quivering now. Changing from stroking the shaft, to palming the tip. He set a fast pace, eager to reach release. 

“Then I’d bob my head up and down to get you off… maybe get all the way down to your balls…-“ 

Kuroo’s description was briefly interrupted by a throaty moan in Tsukishima’s end of the call. 

“ _Fuck_... was that you? Tsukki? Let me hear you… do you need to cum Tsukki?” 

The blond was close. He could feel the heat building as a whine was ripped from his throat. High and needy. Desperate almost. 

He could feel his toes spasming as he continued to urgently thrust his dick into his hand. 

It only took a few more tugs until Tsukishima came into his hand, with some dripping onto his stomach. His breath came in short and ragged gasps. 

“Tsukki… _That was hot_ … but don’t think I’m done with you yet.” 

Tsukishima stares at the ceiling raptly, trying to catch his breath. _There was more?_

“Kuroo-san?” 

“Don't you remember that one time we went to that… store… together and picked out that one thing? Could you get that Tsukki?” Kuroo’s voice was still an octave below normal.

According to him, it was ‘bedroom voice.’ Tsukishima had never heard such bullshit before. Until now, when everything Kuroo seemed to say was arousing to him.

Flushed red and still out of breath, Tsukishima decided to go along with Kuroo’s instructions. Wiping the access fluids off his hand and stomach with a tissue, he grabbed at the first drawer of the nightstand.

Reaching into the far corner, he felt a bag and spilled the contents beside him. Out falls a half used bottle of lube and the vibrating dildo that they had bought a couple months ago.

Tsukishima suddenly feels very aroused again.

“Did you get it?” Kuroo questions, breaking the silence that had fallen on their ‘conversation.’

“Yes I did.”

“Great, now would ya get on your knees for me babe?”

Tsukishima silently complied. Kuroo seemed content hearing the sheets shift and the bed creak a little.

“Let’s continue from where we left off Tsukki. So… I’d flip you over onto your knees, and I’d tell you to prep yourself-“

His dick was slowly starting to twitch to life again, as Tsukishima popped open the cap of the lube bottle and squeezed a good amount on his right hand to warm it up.

Then he closed his eyes and reached behind him. Letting one finger lightly trace the tight ring of muscle. Then slowly, he applied some pressure to allow his finger inside of him. Tsukishima let out a loud breathy moan as he eased the digit in. Pushing back his hips on his hand for more pleasure. 

_Fuck… Tsukki…_ you make such pretty noises. Shit, let me hear you more.” Kuroo let out a low groan after a string of curses. “Put another finger in Tsukki… I know how much you want my dick… _Ah…_ How much you want it in your ass. Don’t you Tsukki?”

Tsukishima let out another loud moan as he pressed another finger into his hole. Scissoring them in and out, trying to find that one spot that could make him see stars. 

He added another finger and continued searching. Tsukishima curled his fingers and kept thrusting, eventually managing to graze his prostate. 

He could feel his eyes rolling back in his head as he chased the pleasure. It was like jolts of electricity down his spine. His body came alive at the sensation. Senses in overdrive as he assaulted the same spot over and over again. 

At this point, Tsukishima wasn’t even sure what kind of noises he was making. His mouth just remained open, letting words spill out. 

“Kuroo… san. _Please… Mfm...Ahh… Tetsurou..._ “ 

Kuroo’s breaths were also coming in laboured pants. “Yea… You like that Kei? _Fuck…_ use the toy, babe. Shove it up your ass and use it like my dick. Just like that… Yea...exactly like that.” 

Tsukishima was practically drooling now. He removed the fingers out of his ass and immediately felt short lived disappointment at the emptiness. 

He opened the bottle again, and squeezed a generous amount onto the red phallic shaped object. Then, grabbing the handle, he positioned the tip against his ass. And pressed in. 

“ _Tetsurou… Mnm … t feels good._ ” 

The stretch was completely different from his fingers. The toy was a lot thicker and definitely a lot longer. But in no way or form did it compare to Kuroo’s dick. The toy stood no chance in comparison… but beggars can’t be choosers. 

Tsukishima shut his eyes and bit into his pillow to muffle the moans coming out of his mouth. He pistoned his hand faster and faster. Imagining Kuroo thrusting into him from behind. 

Over the phone, Kuroo was practically growling. “Cmon Kei… _Go harder… Fuck… I know you can take it… Ah…_ ” 

Switching on the vibrating setting, Tsukishima felt his mind and body go numb. His back had arched so far down that his chest was pressed into the mattress. His head was tilted to the side (so he could breathe) and it seemed like nothing could form in his mouth but moans. 

Pleasure. 

That was all he could feel. 

Another wordless moan. 

His knees were spreading. Gradually giving out, as Tsukishima fucked himself into a stupor. He knew that if Kuroo was there, then he would have been held up and fucked thoroughly. Unfortunately, he’d just have to make do with what he had. 

He allowed his knees to collapse (still spread) on the bed, hand still thrusting the dildo in and out. His dick ground into the navy blue bed sheet below him, smearing pre-come everywhere, while a familiar heat continued to build. 

His moans were coming out louder now, and he was well aware that the headboard of the bed was banging against the wall. 

Tsukishima did not give any fucks for his neighbours ears. In fact, he just moaned louder. 

“ _Tetsurou… Tetsu… I-I’m … Ah ah ah… Harder..._ ” 

“ _Fuck Kei…. Me too… Keep going... Fuck…_ ” Kuroo’s moans were muffled, like he had shoved his shirt in his mouth. 

Tsukishima felt like he was going to explode. He shoved the vibrating dildo as far as it could go and started to hump the sheets desperately. 

He was definitely whining now. Keening as he lost himself in the numbness of pleasure. Tsukishima could still hear Kuroo groaning over the phone. 

With a muffled, “ _Ahh… Shit... Kei!_ ” Kuroo came. Wheezing into the phone microphone. 

Tsukishima immediately followed. 

For a long moment, nothing else could be heard but the intermingled panting of the couple. 

Turning off and pulling the phallic object out of his ass, Tsukishima rolled over onto his back. He mentally made a note to clean up his mess later.

“I should go on business trips more often Tsukki,” Kuroo announced suddenly.

Tsukishima’s head shot off the pillow to stare at his phone. “Hah?! Why would you do that?”

“Just cause…”

“Cause what Kuroo-san”

“You’re always so desperate and needy when I’m gone. It’s cute.” 

A blush spread across Tsukishima’s cheeks.

“Are you blushing again Tsukki?” Kuroo mocked.

Tsukishima let out an exasperated sigh, feeling the corners of his mouth quirk up in a small smile. “Shut up you idiot.”

“Correction Tsukki… Your idiot.” Kuroo’s booming laughter echoed from the other side of the line. “I love you Kei. Can’t wait to come home”

The last part caught Tsukishima off guard. Well technically, he wasn’t the one who said it first… so it was fine to say it back. Right?

“I’m hanging up Kuroo.”

“Awe fine. Goodnight Tsukki.”

Tsukishima picked up his phone, finger hovering over the end call button.

“Goodnight Kuroo-san… iloveyoutoo.”

“Wait wha-“

And the call was ended. 

Setting his phone on silent, Tsukishima stared up at the ceiling, a faint smile on his lips.

“I love you too. You big idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks (again) to all you people that actually read this through!
> 
> I now have a twitter account @1rbflannel... so come and chat if you’d like :)


End file.
